


The things I would do for you

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, mentions of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Jake's love confession takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 1





	The things I would do for you

"I would die for you," Jake confessed one night, overwhelmed by his feelings as he lay in Sami's arms.

His partner didn't react the way he had expected. "Don't you ever say that shit again."

Jake looked at him with big eyes. "But I mean it..."

"Why would I want you to die? I love you, you dumbass," Sami said. "If you dare die before me, I'll follow you and kick your ass in the afterlife."

Jake smiled. He understood what Sami meant. "Thanks. I love you too. I would live for you."

Sami gave him a kiss. "That's better."


End file.
